


Movie Night

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Series: SuKya Short Stories and One-Shots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: Suyin is fantasy movie type girl, so Kya is surprise when she wants to watch The Conquering.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenTourniquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/gifts).



"It's movie night!" Suyin exclaimed.

Kya glanced up from her phone to see Su turning on the TV and changing the channel to DVD. She smiled as she shook her head and finished texting Izumi before turning her phone off.

"What are we watching tonight? _Stardust? Harry Potter? Star Wars? Jurassic Park?_ " Kya teased.

"No," Su said, rolling her eyes. "We already watched those about a thousand times."

"I'm glad that you acknowledged that." Kya said. "So, what are we watching?"

"One of my favorites: _The Conjuring_."

Suyin turned towards Kya and waved the DVD in the air. Kya raised an eyebrow.

"Your all time favorite movie is _The Conjuring_?"

Suyin snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I said _one_ of my favorites. _Dreamgirls_ is my ultimate favorite."

Kya rolled her eyes. "I don't doubt it. You know every line."

" _Because we're your dreamgirls, boys we can make you happy_!" Su sang as she put the movie in.

Kya chuckled, already shaking her head. Suyin got up, dusted her pants off, as she made her way to Kya.

" _Curtis was suppose to--love me. Curtis was suppose to love me_!"

Kya groaned as she reached for a pillow on the couch she was sitting on.

"Su, please, no more Dreamgirls' songs."

"But _it's for One night only, one night only_ \- Hey!"

Kya had threw the pillow that she was holding and Su had dunk, the pillow soared over her head. The brunette reached for another pillow and held it to her chest. She had a mischief glint in her eyes as she laughed. Suyin walked over towards her and glare down at the girl.

"That could have hit me!"

"Yes, I know, that was my intent."

"Oh, haha, you're hilarious," Suyin said dryly.

She wrestled the pillow out of Kya's hands and whack her with it.

"Ow!" Kya said.

"That's for almost hitting me, and this one-" She hit Kya again- "for not appreciating what a masterpiece, _Dreamgirls_ , is."

"Okay, okay," Kya giggled. "God, I'm sorry. _Dreamgirls_ is the greatest thing to have appear on screen."

"And don't you forget it," Suyin said.

She threw the pillow back to Kya, who cradled it to her chest. Suyin, then, headed the kitchen to pop some popcorn and also get drinks. Kya fiddled with the pillow in her hands, listening to the popcorn pop and Su walking around the kitchen, preparing for movie night. A smile formed on her face, she wasn't quite done with teasing Suyin.

" _Dreamgirls_ is trash!" Kya exclaimed.

"I'm warning you, Kya Kanna Waska-Jetsun, insult _Dreamgirls_ again and you can get out."

Kya snickered and lift her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll behave."

"You better," Su muttered, "or no popcorn."

"I thought I was getting thrown out, if I insulted _Dreamgirls_ again?"

"You can't get popcorn if you're being kicked out of my house."

"I'll just text Lin to let me back in and give me popcorn."

Suyin picked up the two cups and headed into the living room. "She wouldn't do that."

She placed the cups on the table and Kya picked it up and took a sip.

"You seriously underestimate our friendship."

Suyin rolled her eyes at this as she headed back into the kitchen to get the bowl ready for the popcorn.

"I seriously underestimate _nothing_. There is no way Lin would take the time to do all that." Su said.

"Wanna bet?"

"No, because I have a feeling Lin would do it to spite me and so I can lose my money," Suyin said. "And I'm not losing money on a rigged bet."

"Rigged? I would never!"

"Sure you wouldn't."

The microwave dinged and Su opened it up, pulled out the popcorn, and it into the bowl. She salted the popcorn and went to melt some butter.

"Ready to be scared?" Suyin called out from the kitchen.

"Please. Me scared? You wished."

Suyin looked up for watching the microwave timer, a smirk on her face.

"Okay, we'll see about that."

* * *

"What the fuck." Kya hissed.

Suyin felt Kya grip her left forearm, her chin resting on Su's right shoulder. She couldn't help the smile that formed at how obviously scared Kya was. Kya had lasted for at least twenty minutes before she started to get scared. She started to move closer towards Su, her hand touching Su's as she leaned into her. When the first jump scare happened, Kya cursed and jumped. She had lift her feet off the floor and lay across the couch as she laid behind Su. 

"You don't get scared?" Suyin teased.

"Shut up," Kya muttered. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Just a little."

Su turned her head slightly and kissed Kya. The older girl kissed her back, biting her lip and pulling her into a deeper kiss. As Su turned to properly kiss Kya, another scary scene appeared. Kya jumped back and let out a squeak that caused Su to laugh.


End file.
